Control
by XXSkittlesXX
Summary: Alice is a human and Jasper is the vampire that slaughtered her family, now that it is his duty to protect her will she forgive him and will he be able to overcome her enticing scent before he kills her himself
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer- Stephanie Meyer owns all that is Twilight I simply own the plot of this story**

JPOV

That smell, that rich heavenly smell.

It was intoxicating; it filled all my senses and took control of my body.

I could feel the venom pooling at the back of my throat and the last of my self control snapped.

I could see the source of that delicious smell through her dimly lit living room window and I knew that I had to taste her.

She wasn't alone; she sat with two older people that I assumed were her parents and another young girl. It didn't matter, I would kill them quickly so that I had time to savour her without being interrupted.

It didn't matter that they were four innocent people.

It didn't matter that I had been living this vegetarian lifestyle for so long.

It didn't matter that Edward was probably reading my thoughts right now.

He wouldn't get here in time and even if he did nothing would stop me from tasting the sweet nectar of her blood.

All that mattered was that smell.

I knew that I didn't have much time before Edward got here, so I acted quickly; breaking the lock on the back door and sprinting into the living room at superhuman speed.

Before the source of that delicious smell; a small girl, could even blink the other three people in the room were lying dead on the floor and I was lunging toward her.

She closed her eyes and recoiled in fear and I hesitated momentarily; I really didn't want to kill this poor girl but her scent was too much.

I mentally promised myself that her death would be as quick and painless as possible before lunging toward her again.

Before I could reach her I smacked into something solid and it held me back in a vice-like grip; Emmett.

I snarled and attempted to bite him but another pair of arms grabbed me.

"Jasper calm down, it's alright. I understand but you don't want to do this"

I recognised Edward's soothing voice and borrowed some of the calm I felt radiating from someone else in the room; Carlisle.

Edward must have enlisted the whole family to assist in stopping my slaughter of four people.

At least they had managed to save one, how ironic that she was my only intended target and that she had already seen enough that she would have to be killed in order to keep the Volturi off our backs, however I knew that Carlisle wouldn't allow me to drink from her.

All of this murder, the guilt that I would be feeling for years to come. All of it was for nothing.

I could feel myself begin to grow angry so I focused on the emotions of everyone else in the room.

There was calm and compassion coming from Carlisle, forgiveness and understanding from Emmett and Edward, slight anger but a small amount of forgiveness from Rosalie, concern from Bella and Esme and horror and panic from my intended victim who was curled up in the corner.

My entire family followed my eyes to the small girl who was rocking back and forth; her eyes squeezed tightly shut and small whimpers escaping her lips.

As though she could feel that everyone in the room was staring at her she stopped rocking and opened her eyes.

Esme approached her slowly; her hands up in the air with her palms facing out to show that she meant no harm.

The girl's bright green eyes studied Esme wearily but she didn't resume her rocking.

"What's your name honey?" Esme asked "Al...Alice" she stuttered in a small voice.

Esme smiled reassuringly at her "how old are you Alice?" "Sixteen, I'll be seventeen in June" the girl replied shyly.

Esme nodded and backed away, huddling in a small circle with Carlisle, Rosalie and Bella.

They spoke in such quiet whispers that even with my inhuman sense of hearing I couldn't make out what was being said.

Emmett must have heard though because he gave a slight nod to show that he agreed with whatever it was Esme was saying.

Edward who was still gripping my shoulder was too far away to hear but he obviously read it from Emmett's mind because he too was nodding in agreement.

Esme glanced around the room before returning to the girl, who was still watching her; bright green eyes glistening with tears.

"Alice, honey?" Esme smiled; "yes?" she answered "we're going to take you home with us and everything will be okay, alright dear?"

The girl; Alice, sensing that she had no choice in the matter nodded timidly and Esme scooped her up in her arms and carried her back to our home.

Everyone else smiled kindly at me to let me know that all was forgiven; forgiveness that I did not deserve.

Edward and Bella escorted me hunting; Carlisle had already returned with Esme and Emmett and Rosalie were left to clean up the mess of bodies that I had made.

And that's the story of how the best smelling human that I had ever come across cam to be living with my family in my house.

**A/N As you can tell Bella is already a vampire in this story and I know that it's a little dark and depressing at first but it gets better I promise  
Please REVIEW and let me know if anyone is reading this and what you think about it  
I didn't do the italic dialect with this one because it annoys some people so I hope it helps with this one  
If you liked this then please check out my other stories  
There is nothing that makes me happier than REVIEWS  
Ok well maybe thats a lie but reviews make me pretty darn happy**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer- Everything Twilight belongs to Stephanie Meyer, only the plot is mine**

JPOV

To say that I resented Alice at first was an understatement, not only was she a constant reminder of the horrible act that I committed but she was also, in a sense a punishment for that crime.

How ironic was it that the human who had the scent that drove me to murder for the first time in twenty years was now living in my house, I also knew that I couldn't afford to lose control again. I couldn't do that to my family; everyone loved Alice, even the icy-hearted Rosalie.

I suppose that also added to my resentment of her, it had taken some of the members of my family quite some time to come to trust and care for me yet everyone loved Alice straight away. I myself stayed away from her, not wanting to see the accusation in her eyes or feel the terror and resentment of her emotions.

I supposed that I couldn't blame her as I had killed her family but now Esme and Carlisle were discussing turning her on her eighteenth birthday so that the Volturi could find no fault in our situation. Thankfully Edward was protesting this quite vehemently, he didn't want Alice to be subjected to the life that we led and I didn't want to feel the guilt that I felt whenever I saw her for all of eternity.

It would have been simple enough to just leave, make a new life for myself and let the Cullens and Alice get on with their lives but even if I was willing to give up this caring family I knew that it would destroy Esme and I wasn't willing to do that to her, She cared for me as she would her own son.

Alice lived in my house for months and I had avoided contact with her at all costs, even though this meant that I barely interacted with my family anymore. Unfortunately the inevitable happened and I eventually ran into Alice. It was bound to happen with the both of us living in the same house yet I had managed to avoid her for many months now and I had lulled myself into a false sense of security at the belief that I would be able to avoid her forever.

It was very early on a Friday morning and I, believing that the pesky human would be asleep by now, had ventured into my favourite room in the house; the library.

It was only once I was inside the room with the door shut behind me that I noticed the small girl curled up in my favourite chair, reading by the light of a small lamp.

I, as a vampire, should have noticed her sooner and I would have, had the entire house not been covered in her delicious scent.

I turned around to flee the room before I remembered that the entire family were out hunting. It would be too easy to give in to the monster inside of me, to kill her now and claim that I had lost control when my family returned.

I turned to face her and took a step toward her, a test to see if she would flee from me; she didn't. Her eyes flicked toward me before she turned back to her book and sighed dismissively.

"Hello" I smiled, the least I could do was to make her feel peaceful and safe before she died.

"You don't have to make small talk" she said quietly in her chime-like voice "I already know that you're going to kill me" she paused before adding "I won't fight you".

In retrospect I should have just killed her then but my curiosity was piqued "oh and how do you know that?" I asked her. She smiled bitterly "if you weren't always lurking upstairs plotting ways to try and rid yourself of me then you would have heard the conversation that I had with your family".

"What conversation would that be?" I questioned, intentionally ignoring her comment about my lurking and plotting.

"The one where I told them that I'd been diagnosed as insane and you happened to kill my family the day before I was due to be shipped off to the Delaney Centre for the Mentally Ill".

"You don't seem insane to me" I pointed out "I'm not, well not in my opinion, or your family's for that matter. I see things before they happen, I guess you could say that I'm psychic" she smiled.

"Why are you so happy if you've seen that I'm going to kill you?" I asked her puzzled, she shrugged her small shoulders "I've been seeing it for a while now and I guess you could say that I've come to terms with it".

"Do my family know?" I inquired. She smiled at me again and shook her head "I don't think about it when Edward is around, I see no reason to cause trouble for you with your family".

I shook my head at her "you're a very strange girl" her eyebrows lifted in amusement "and you're a very hungry guy so let's not drag this out any longer than we have to".

I frowned at her "and what if I wasn't going to kill you?" she laughed wryly "I've seen it" her eyes glazed over for a moment and then she glowered at me "you've changed your mind just to spite me, but it's just prolonging the inevitable. You know that my presence in this house is making you miserable, not to mention driving you mad with thirst. Mark my words Jasper Lee Whitlock; you will kill me, never bet against Mary Alice Brandon".

With that she stood up, switched off the lamp and marched briskly past me, closing the door behind her and leaving me alone in the dark.

**A/N There you go chapter two, I hope you like it please REVIEW and let me know  
Next up is Alice's POV  
Now a bit of shameless self-promotion, Check out my other stories and REVIEW those too**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer- Stephanie Meyer owns all that is Twilight**

Chapter Three

APOV

I smiled bitterly to myself as I waved my new family goodbye and good luck on their hunting trip.

Yes I considered them my family even though they were indirectly responsible for the deaths of my real family; my parents and my sister.

It had been a strange five months that I'd been living with the Cullen family, that first night I had been terrified but it wasn't something unexpected. Nothing ever was with my curse of foresight.

I had seen the night that my family died over and over in my head months before it had happened. The only thing that surprised me was the fact that I was alive too.

My visions of that night had always ended in the beautiful stranger killing my family before turning on me, draining me dry as his gorgeous topaz eyes turned a brilliant ruby red.

I had been shaken up when the Cullens brought me back to the mansion that they called home but I had mourned the deaths of my family many months ago when I had received my first vision regarding that night. Incidentally the same time that my parents began discussing sending me to a 'clinic' for treatment.

I had been full of so many questions once I got past my initial shock and of course the Cullens had tried to give me vague and untrue answers but Edward having read my mind knew that I had visions and was fully aware of the fact that they drank blood. He instantly knew that their lies would not work with me.

So the Cullens told me what they were, vampires, creatures of the undead, and gave me two options. I could live with them and keep their secret or I could tell someone and die.

Of course I already knew that I was destined to die anyway but the Cullens seemed like pleasant enough _people_ and even though '_live with a house full of blood-thirsty vampires'_ wasn't exactly on my list of things to do before I died, it would be quite the experience.  
I was quickly accepted by new family and I grew to care for them deeply, they were kind people who cared for me and what was more they didn't think that I was insane which was always a good thing.

I loved the Cullens and I knew how much they loved the gorgeous creature who had tried to kill me, whom I had since learned was named Jasper.

My family had explained what the blood lust could do to them and even though I knew that I could never understand what it was like for them I sympathised with Jasper. I felt bad about the way that he was always isolated, up alone in his room and always surrounded by the apparently irresistible smell of my blood.

Even though I felt no animosity toward Jasper I didn't feel as though he was my family member, he wasn't my brother or uncle or even my cousin, he was something much more. He was my death.

I was careful never to think these thoughts around Edward, it wouldn't do any good. All it would mean is an around the clock chaperone which would just be delaying the inevitable.

So it was with a bitter smile that I waved my family goodbye. Bitter because this was goodbye, I would never see them again but a smile nonetheless because this was it. No more waiting, no more living in fear of what was to come. Tonight was the night that I died.

I made my way to the Cullens massive library, I had always had a love of books and it seemed a nice way to die, surrounded by things that I loved, and even though my love of fashion outweighed my love of books it seemed slightly less appropriate to die in a closet.

It was only a matter of time before Jasper wandered down here. Only a matter of time before the end.

Sure enough before too long the door to the library opened and I could make out Jasper's large stature from the dim light of my reading lamp.

The next few minutes played out exactly like my vision, he shut the door and stepped into the room before noticing. When he did catch sight of me curled up in the chair in the corner he turned to leave before his instincts got the best of him.

He took a cautious step towards me and I allowed my eyes to flicker toward him, I only gazed at him momentarily before turning back to my book but that one second told me everything that I needed to know. He was a predator and I was his prey.

"Hello" he greeted me, his beautifully soothing voice was kind and I frowned, I didn't want the moments before my death to be filled with meaningless chatter. My death would be a silent death, beautiful in its simplicity. Jasper's inane chatter would just ruin that.

"You don't have to make small talk, I already know that you're going to kill me...I wont fight you" I told him, keeping my voice quiet so that it didn't quiver and betray how scared I really was. Even though I had accepted my death months ago I couldn't help but be afraid in my final moments.

"Oh" I could hear the curiosity in his voice "and how do you know that?"

"If you weren't always lurking upstairs plotting ways to try and rid yourself of me then you would have heard the conversation that I had with your family" I was careful not to say our family because I knew that it would drive him mad with guilt after he had killed me.

"What conversation would that be?" he questioned, intentionally ignoring my comment about his lurking and plotting.

"The one where I told them that I'd been diagnosed as insane and you happened to kill my family the day before I was due to be shipped off to the Delaney Centre for the Mentally Ill" I smiled wryly.

"You don't seem insane to me" he said and I smiled "I'm not, well not in my opinion, or your family's for that matter. I see things before they happen, I guess you could say that I'm psychic".

"Why are you so happy if you've seen that I'm going to kill you?" he asked me and I could see his confusion evident in his face, I shrugged "I've been seeing it for a while now and I guess you could say that I've come to terms with it".

"Do my family know?" he inquired and I smiled at him again and shook my head "I don't think about it when Edward is around, I see no reason to cause trouble for you with your family".

He shook his head at me "you're a very strange girl" my eyebrows lifted in amusement "and you're a very hungry guy so let's not drag this out any longer than we have to".

He frowned at me "and what if I wasn't going to kill you?" I laughed wryly "I've seen it". He paused and I felt myself drift into a vision, it vanished just as quickly as it had come but I had seen enough.

I glared at Jasper "you've changed your mind just to spite me, but it's just prolonging the inevitable. You know that my presence in this house is making you miserable, not to mention driving you mad with thirst. Mark my words Jasper Lee Whitlock; you will kill me, never bet against Mary Alice Brandon".

I stood up and stormed past him; deliberately walking as close to him as possible so that he could smell the blood pumping through my veins and change his mind. No such luck.

I stormed out of the room, close to tears. This was so hard for me, I really didn't want to die but at the same time I desperately wanted my vision to come true.

The way that Jasper held me in that vision, the look on his face, the single drop of bright red blood running from his lips.

My death was going to be special, the visions I'd had of my death made it look so extraordinary. The expression on Jasper's face and the emotions flooding through the both of us. It was as though Jasper needed me, as though he loved me and for a single moment of that tenderness I would trade my life one thousand times over.

**A/N I know that Alice is a little depressed but you have to understand that she's suffering through so many emotions and she's not sure what to think of anything**

PLease REVIEW and let me know what you think


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer- Do I want to own Twilight...Meh. Do I own Twilight...Hell No if I did there would be plenty more AXJ loving going on and rest assured Jasper would have been pants less for most of the series**

Just so you know my stories are rated M for a reason, that reason happens to be sex, cussing, mention of suicide and murder and basically a whole lot of other crap that you would not approve of children reading.

Ok people not my best work, not my worst work. It's passable. I know that it's a short update but it seems that I've jinxed myself by proclaiming that my writers block was over in my last chapter of High School Love Hate Affair.

I'll try and make it up to you guys by updating really soon if I can manage to hash out another chapter.

Now for some shameless self-promotion. Go and read my other stories not to sound immodest but they're pretty good, I'm proud of them, _She Will Be Loved_** more than anything, that's my baby. My first ever story which by the way I will be updating soon.**

Jasper POV

I stood there in shock even though she had stormed out of the room, her eyes glistening with what I assumed were tears of anger I could still feel Alice's presence in the room with me. The events of the last few minutes ran over and over in my mind.

It was as though Alice had wanted to die, as if she had wanted me to kill her and as much as I lusted for her blood and as strange as it was, that thought upset me more than I cared to admit.

Back when I had first encountered her, the night that I had killed her family I hadn't really noticed her physical appearance only her enticing smell and her tiny stature.

Since then I had tried to stay away from Alice as much as possible to avoid the temptation of her sweet blood.

Tonight was the first night that I'd actually had the chance to study her appearance and I was amazed at how pretty she was for a human.

With her silky black hair, pale, blemish free skin and big green eyes I would even go as far as to call her beautiful and that was quite an achievement considering the fact that I had lived in a house with Rosalie for several decades and as such certainly had a high standard of beauty.

What amazed me even further was the fact that she had practically offered me her life and I had turned her down. Something about her intrigued me and even though the monster inside of me had roared at me to drink from her I simply couldn't do it.

There was a louder, stronger voice in me telling me that Alice was meant for something more that her death would only bring despair, not only to the family but also to me personally and I had no idea why I felt this way.

My contact with that strange and captivating girl was limited to her watching me kill everyone she cared about and one conversation where she told me that I would also be responsible for her murder.

Yet even now that she wasn't in the room with me her large green eyes swam around in my mind and the only thing that I could focus on was the fact that I'd never noticed how bright and full of life they were.

The words she had spoken "_mark my words Jasper Lee Whitlock, you will kill me; never bet against Mary Alice Brandon"_ ran in a continuous loop in my head and I knew that I would never let them come true.

I tried to tell myself that this was only because I wanted to prove her wrong and I could almost bring myself to believe this until I remembered her luminous emerald eyes. The truth was simple I didn't want the light that filled those eyes to dim.

At least one good thing had come from this messed up night, I knew that I wasn't going to kill Alice so I didn't have to '_lurk'_ in my room anymore to avoid the temptation.

I sat in the library until I heard the familiar sounds of my family returning from their hunting trip, I closed the book that I had been attempting to focus on for the last hour and made my silent way downstairs.

"Alice honey you should be in bed_" _ Esme began before I emerged into her sight, I could feel the surprise and joy of her emotions at seeing me and once more I felt bad for the limited contact I'd had with her or anyone else for that matter, over the past few months.

"Hi mum" I said sheepishly and she smiled warmly at me "hello dear" I returned her smile, grateful that she wasn't making a big deal out of my sudden venture out of the security of my bedroom.

Emmett however wasn't as tactful as Esme and he burst out with a loud and boisterous "holy shit, I thought you were dead man" "he is dead Em" Rosalie smiled trying to lighten the tension that had filled the room.

I gave Rosalie a thankful smile and sat awkwardly on the edge of the pristine sofa, she smiled back before her eyes narrowed "wait a minute, what are you doing down here? Have you done something to Alice?" she glared.

I shook my head and sighed, I probably would have been offended had I not been planning to kill Alice only a few hours ago.

"No I haven't Rosalie, as far as I know she's fast asleep upstairs" she noted the amber colouring of my eyes before smiling at me apologetically and casting her eyes to the floor.

With that the subject of Alice and my sudden appearance was dropped and we simply sat around and talked and laughed with one another like one of those cliché families that you see on television. Although I doubt that the Brady's had ever killed anyone.

The first beginning of sunlight shone through the house's many glass windows and it brought with it the stirrings of Alice waking which could be heard throughout the house.

It was only a matter of minutes before light footsteps could be heard on the stairs and I came face to face with Alice for the second time in as many days.


End file.
